


Renovations

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [13]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, Lucian thinking about his past, M/M, descriptions of their new house, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian does worry that Peter will have a difficult time with the changes as they move from Vegas to California, but is grateful to see that he's adjusting quite well.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> High key based on the design of a real home I found on a real estate website: https://www.kbhome.com/new-homes-los-angeles-and-ventura-county/arroyo-vista-at-the-woodlands
> 
> Imagine that except after Peter has everything remodeled to be very Goth.

Lucian had thought it best to leave house hunting for Peter, he felt guilty that they had to leave Vegas for someplace else and felt it only right for him to pick out their future home. He knew already to expect it to be lavish, he was okay with that so long as it was nothing that would bring attention to themselves. Late one night he showed Lucian a listing for a home in Simi Valley, California, it was only forty minutes outside of L.A. which was convenient for them both. Peter wasn’t fond of the apparent lack of things to keep himself occupied, only to be gently reminded that the whole point was for them to lay low, just while they sorted out their future. Unless of course they could keep themselves safe and grew to enjoy living there in which case they could stay for as long as Peter wanted to. Lucian didn’t want to turn his life into one on the run, where they were constantly in danger of being hunted, and killed; he knew that Peter would grow to hate that sooner than later and he feared someday down the line he’d blame him and despise him for the way things turned out. If they could keep themselves safe and quiet, just for a few months, maybe a year then he felt they could be safe. 

They left Vegas in the dead of night, taking very little with them, and ordering a service to deliver the rest to their new address. Peter refused to go out and buy all new furniture and wasn’t fond of the furniture that came with the home, claiming it as too modern and too bright; Lucian didn’t see an issue with the color selection, but he knew that Peter preferred his leather couch and his dramatic throne chairs over anything practical. The house of course was rather large, spacious; two floors, wide open spaces on the first floor of it. The dining room set to the left of where the living room was and right behind that was the kitchen, more space to it than the kitchen at Peter’s flat. It reminded Lucian a bit of Peter’s flat, except here the walls were painted white and the tiled floor was a more so sandy color, of course for both it was strange adjusting to the brightness, Peter mumbling his occasional complaints and vague threats of painting the walls red or black, Lucian only telling him he could do as he pleased with their home. Double glass doors led from the dining room out onto a small patio, chairs circled around a fire pit. Lucian knew with the way the house was settled back and out of sight that they could easily shift and spend their nights out on the patio relaxing if they so wished to, he doubted anybody would see them. The bedroom up on the second floor of the home was bigger than Peter’s old bedroom had been, the carpeted floor was white, soon to be torn up and replaced with black carpet, the walls soon to be painted a deep royal purple and the bedding replaced with black satin. Both were grateful that the bathroom was large, a little bit of adjusting and redecorating and Peter assured him it would be much like their old bathroom. There was an extra bedroom, the woman showing them the home smiling and telling them it could be used for guests or a child if they planned on starting a family of their own, something that caused both to grow awkwardly quiet. They decided on their own time it could be a room for them to relax in their wolf forms and to store their weaponry.

They stayed at a Holiday Inn while their home was refurnished, redecorated, each day around noon Peter would go to check and shout demands at the workers hired to change the house to his liking while Lucian would typically just stay at the hotel or occasionally walk around the town they were now going to call home. He did have to admit there wasn’t an excessive amount for people to do, but he didn’t mind; he could honestly be content at home only leaving to buy groceries or to go for walks. He knew Peter on the other hand would grow bored with that, he already saw signs of restlessness in him when he returned to the hotel room, face flushed, and hair sticking to his forehead from the heat of the dessert, he looked tense and frustrated.

“Did you fire somebody else?” Lucian asked from his spot on the queen-sized bed; he sat in his black sleep pants, hair pulled back in a ponytail, halfway through a book he’d purchased the week before.

Peter grunted his response as he kicked off his shoes, removing his shirt and jeans as the approached the bed soon flopping face down on its surface sighing against the fluffy white comforter. Lucian smiled kindly as he sat his book to the side and scooted closer to his mate, he pet his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “How soon until it’s finished?”

He turned his head to the side to easier communicate, “not long, promise. They’re finishing the bedroom up, they said by tomorrow everything should be good to go. It does look really nice, I’m glad we did this.” He said smiling up at him.

Lucian stroked his fingers against his cheek, “I’m glad too, I’ve been worried that you’d regret it.” 

Peter pulled himself up sitting facing him. “No, look I know we had to move, and yeah it kind of sucks. I miss Vegas, it’s weird falling asleep to silence.”

“Peter, the couple next door has been having very vocal sex the past three nights.” 

He grinned, “so have we, I can’t judge. You know what I mean though, no drunks outside screaming like maniacs, no traffic, or any of that.” 

Peter moved again until he was settled on Lucian’s lap, back pressed against his chest. Lucian picked his book up again knowing he could probably read it if he angled it correctly, Peter busied himself with rubbing his hand along his leg eventually he grabbed the remote flicking the TV on.

“I think I can find work here, well not here, but in L.A.” He said after a few minutes of silence while some crime show played on the TV.

“I’m glad, I know that you miss your show.”

“I do, but I can start something new out here, I think. I know about staying low, promise I will, just something I’m looking into for now.”

Lucian pressed a kiss against his shoulder, “I’m going to be sure to do everything I can to keep you safe, I’d like for us to be able to stay here for a while.” 

“I know, I appreciate that, and you. I love you, and hey tomorrow night we should be falling asleep in our new very expensive bed.” Peter said smiling as he began flipping through channels again.

Lucian didn’t want to ask him how much the new bedding cost, he knew it had to be expensive, ridiculously so. Never in his young life when he had been truly young had he pictured himself falling asleep in a bed, let alone a bed dressed with expensive materials. It was a strange thing to think about, so long ago he’d been falling asleep on the cold ground or if he were lucky a makeshift cot, a heavy collar around his neck, a silent warning of what could happen to him if he dare be what he was. 

Peter took hold of his hand bringing it to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of it, kissing against his fingers and the thick skull ring he wore. Lucian smiled, tried to focus on his book, which was difficult with Peter laying against him and the noise of the TV playing. Still he was happy, happier than he’d been in such a long time, even on the run they were living to the best of their ability, and of course he would have Peter by his side forever.


End file.
